


One Night in a Daze

by suzy88 (baddaytoday)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M, Femdom, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddaytoday/pseuds/suzy88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My heart is cold and it feels like a lead weight just been dropped on my stomach. But I think this is all for the best. These hands, with these wicked claws, and devilish ability to phase through a person's body, grips their heart and rips it out of their body... These hands that can so easily kill. These hands were made to destroy, to devastate, for destruction. It is not meant for protecting... I will end up hurting Hawke and myself in the process. It was like a dream comes true. But like all dreams, it comes to an end."<br/>The night Fenris and F!Hawke spent together. Told from Fenris' POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in a Daze

Dragon Age 2  
Pairing: Female Hawke/Fenris  
Tags: FemDom, MSub, Blow Job, Sex, WoT, kinda angsty.

 

I am haunted.  
My past keeps following me wherever I go. Seeing Hadriana again reminded me of him... Danarius. My so called Master. In a blind rage, I lash against everything around me, hurting friends and enemies alike.

Hurting her... Hawke.

She doesn't deserve the anger that I directed towards her. I took out my anger at her. Underservedly so. After killing Hadriana, the rage that still flowed underneath my skin compels me to say hurtful things towards her. Words that I regret.

I feel strangely... discontent. It scares me sometimes, that I seek her approval more than I should. Will she use my loyalty towards her and starts treating me like a slave? The answer is uncertain, and it scares me. But even then, I seek her out.

And so, here I am. Sitting in front of the fireplace in her house. Waiting for her to show up. And there she is.

She is beautiful, as usual. Ever a battle hardened warrior. Beauty and fierceness in one. When I look at her, I find myself drawn to the soft feature of her face. Her electric blue eyes. Her midnight black hair. I follow the shadow flickering on her face with my eyes. And I feel my throat is getting tight.

"I've been thinking about what happened with Hadriana," I find myself say. "I took out my anger on you, undeservedly so. I was... not myself. I'm sorry."

Then she tells me how worried she is. She had no idea where I went after I stormed off before. I feel ashamed. I can't look her in the eyes.

"I needed to be alone," I tell her and it feels like excuse to my ears. "When I was still a slave, Hadriana was a torment. She would ridicule me, deny my meals, hound my sleep. Because of her status. I was powerless to respond and she knew it." I say with venom. "The thought of her slipping out of my grasp now... I couldn't let her go. I wanted to, but I couldn't."

She asks me to elaborate, and I tell her, "This hate... I thought I'd gotten away from it. But it dogs me no matter where I go. To feel it again, to know it was they who planted it inside me... It was too much to bear... But I didn't come here to burdened you further." I say as I turn to leave.

But then, she stops me and put her hand on my arm. On reflex, I lash out and push her into the wall, my lyrium brand blazing on my skin. I can tell she is shocked, but there is something else in her eyes. It was... hunger. And so much more.

Then she surges forward and kissed me. I.. I am surprised by her action. All this.. pent up sexual tension between us... it leads to this. A burning fire of passion. She turns me around, traps me against the wall, and start kissing me like mad. It is all I can do to put my hands around her waist and kiss her back, just as hungrily.

Our hands are touching everywhere we can reach while still kissing heatedly. We slowly move up the stairs, and into her bedroom. She pushes me down on her bed, climbs on top of me, and starts shoving her tongue inside my mouth. I've never been this turned on in my life. My hands around her waist holding her tight while our body meld against each other. My pants starting to become constricted as I felt my hardness growing. I gasp in her mouth as I feel her hand stroking my cock from on top of my pants. She looks me in the eye and gives a slow, wicked smirk. I feel my mouth going dry. She rid me of my pants, and proceeds to suck my cock. I growl. I put my hands on her hair to encourage her further. She licks my cock from the base to the top, and kissing the tip. She tounge the slit rapidly as she looks me in the eyes and smirk. I am powerless, in front of this woman... This force of nature.

She squeezes the base of my cock and proceeds to rid herself of her clothes, and stands bare before my eyes. I groan. Such a beautiful body. Not an inch of fat on her body, all lithe and build to kill. I silently ask for permission to touch with my eyes and she nods. Shakily, I put my hand on her breast and squeeze. And then it seems like a dam just broke. I suck and knead at her breast with fervor, and she lets me. She stroke my hair and whisper encouragement to my ears. And talks about filthy, filthy things. How she always wants to just grabs me and shoves me against a tree and gives me the best time of my life. How she wants to shields me from the world and kiss my pain away. How she always wonders about if my lyrium brand goes as far as reach to my cock. How she wants my cock in her hungry wet cunt... Now.

I dazedly look up at the ceiling as I suddenly pushed onto my back again. She straddled my hips, bites her lips and push my cock inside her tight, wet, heat. I growl and placed my hands on her hips. urging her to go faster. I watch, fascinated by the bounce of her breast, the sweat gathering on her neck and stomach, as she works herself up and down on my cock, takes her pleasure and giving me pleasure in return. I can feel her pussy slides against my cock. It is spasming, and gripping my cock so exquisitely. Then I can feel pussy gripping my cock almost unbearably so. She is cumming, I can tell. She screams her pleasure and went limp for a few seconds, then proceeds to kiss me within an inch of my life. I can feel my cock pulsating inside her, bathed in her release. She put her hands around my neck, holding our bodies close together, and she moves again, with no less enthusiasm than before. She moves her hips back and forth, fucking herself on my cock. Groaning and moaning her pleasure on my ear. I grip her hips so tight it is sure to leaves a mark. We rock our bodies together in a carnal dance. I can feel myself losing it. Losing myself to the pleasure. And then it hits me.

I growl and filled her with my cum. My lyrium brand alight in a moment of passion. I feel myself sinking deeper into myself. And visions. Visions starting to flash before my eyes. Remembrance of the past I have long forgotten. the life I had before I was turned into this.. This monster, tainted with magic. And as soon as it started, it stops. As I come back to my senses, I notice Hawke sleeping on top of me, exhausted from our previous activity. I slowly turn her on her back and sit on the edge of the bed. Contemplating about what it all means. Then I pick up my discarded clothes and prepare myself to leave. I think I made a sound because Hawke suddenly wakes up and addresses me.

She asks me if I think it was bad. "I'm sorry, it's not... It was fine." I say. "No. That is insufficient. It was better than anything I could have dreamed." She concernedly asks me about my marking... does it hurt? "No, it's not that... I began to remember. My life before. just flashes... It's too much. This is too fast. I cannot... do this." I began to explain, "I've never remembered anything from before the ritual. But there were... faces. Words. For just a moment I could recall all of it. And then it slipped away..." She tell me how she thinks, that perhaps it is a good thing that I starting to remember. I turn away from her. I feel that no words can describe the pain I feel gripping in my heart. but I said instead, "Perhaps you don't realize how upsetting this is. I've never remembered anything, and to have it all comes back in a rush, only to lose it... I can't... I can't..." She looks me in the eye and pleads that together we can work through this. But I feel so hopeless and in despair. "I'm sorry. I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to be happy... Just for a while. Forgive me..." I turned my back from her and leave.

My heart is cold and it feels like a lead weight just been dropped on my stomach. But I think this is all for the best. These hands, with these wicked claws, and devilish ability to phase through a person's body, grips their heart and rips it out of their body... These hands that can so easily kill. These hands were made to destroy, to devastate, for destruction. It is not meant for protecting... I will end up hurting Hawke and myself in the process. It was like a dream comes true. But like all dreams, it comes to an end.


End file.
